headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Sasori/Six-Inch-Pen
Sasori is a character Idea. Made by Six-Inch-Pen. Appearance Sasori looks like a young man with red hair, greyish brown eyes and a confident facial expression, also, unlike other characters with the original blue shirt, Sasori wears a black cloak with a red cloud pattern, like that of the Akatsuki Clan, covering his feet when he stands still, but moves according to his direction of movement when he moves. Sasori also carries a large humanoid puppet on his back, which makes click-clack sounds whenever he moves, and uses it when he does his counter attack power shot. However, it falls into pieces when he is knocked out a total of 3 times. He will be the 98th(?) character in Head Soccer but cannot be bought for points. When he activates his power button there will be no change to his appearance, unless he has been knocked out 3 times, however he does manipulate sand on the ground to attack the opponent once every 5 seconds, knocking them back towards their own goal but not stunning them. Power Shots Sasori has 3 different power shots, a normal power shot, a counter attack and a special power shot that is unlocked when he is knocked out/stunned 3 times. Iron Sand (World Method) Shot - Normal Shot Sasori gathers iron sand/gray sand from the ground of the stadium, rising up into the sky and two huge masses of the iron sand of opposing magnetic fields are seen above the stadium. The two masses then merge into one and causes the magnetic forces to instantly increase and the repellent force created by the two opposing magnetic fields scatters the Iron Sand across a vast area. The giant sphere of iron sand then spreads in spikes that branch off irregularly, trapping anything on the opponent's side of the field as well as the ball, which it pins to the ground, preventing it from bouncing around wildly, and eliminates all chances that it will bounce into your own goal. If the opponent is hit by one of the branches of iron sand, the sand immediately retracts into the sky, out of the screen, leaving only the ball lying on the field, making it a 100% goal if you dash the ball in, and the opponent appears after 4 seconds. If the opponent manages to dodges all the branches of iron sand however, some of the iron sand then manifests into a sword, which Sasori wields and slices the opponent 3 times, which stuns him and knocks him back, but not far enough such that the opponent is knocked straight into his own goal. This shot also clears any other thing on the field (if the opponent is struck), except for the ball and Sasori, such as parts of Croatia's robot. This shot is basically a way better version of Indonesia's air shot. Performance of a 100 puppets - Special shot This shot is only activated when Sasori has been knocked out a total of three times. When he uses and activates his power button, the black cloak falls to the ground, revealing a puppet body with a compartment on his right chest and a core on his left, as well as 3 scrolls on his back and a cable which extends out of his stomach. His eyes also become expressionless and unblinking. Also, every 5 seconds, in addition to his normal power button effect (the sand), he shoots either fire or jets of water from his palms which reach half of the field, turning the opponent into ash (Fire) or rendering them unconscious and pushing them back into their own goal (Water). He is also no longer affected by any power shot effect from the opponent and can't get stunned. When Sasori uses his power shot, he removes one scroll from his back. He then opens his right chest compartment to emit more than a hundred (chakra) strings, which reach into the scroll. From the scroll, more than a hundred puppets wearing red cloaks emerge, filling the sky. They then ascend, taking up the seats within the stadium, driving the original spectators out of the stadium. During the summoning and ascension of the puppets, no time is lost, similar to Bulgaria's air shot. 3 puppets then join Sasori on the pitch, the puppets can at any time suddenly jerk forward and attack the player, knocking back and stunning them, and also help to save goals should the ball be about to enter Sasori's goal. The puppets can be destroyed through a power shot or 5 kicks, but will just be replaced by the other 97 puppets on the field. If the opponent somehow manages to score, his powershot destroying all 3 puppets at once and scoring, the puppets in the stands will jeer and throw weapons at the opponent when the next face-off/kickoff starts, pushing the opponent back into his own goal and heavily damaging him/her, but not enough to stun or knock out him/her. This shot can only be used once, and once it is used Sasori uses back his normal power shot, with the effects of this shot still intact. The puppets also cheer when Sasori scores a goal, louder than the original spectators. Also note that this power shot is the first to not immediately shoot the ball in an effort to score a goal, but aids Sasori and makes it easier for him to score during the remainder of the match. Thousand Hands Manipulation Force - Counter shot Sasori grabs the puppet he carries on his back, whipping it forward so that Sasori is behind it, and controls it with several strings which glow blue (chakra threads). The puppet's left arm opens several compartments. He then calls forth a large number of long puppet arms that can bend and follow the opponent. If the opponent is hit by the arms, the puppet throws him/her out of the screen, picks up the ball from anywhere on the screen and hurls it at the goal, resulting in a 100% goal for Sasori, however, the arms move relatively slowly and the puppet only attempts to strike the opponent 2 times. If this fails and the opponent dodges both of its attacks, the puppet retracts all of its arms and is replaced by a buzzsaw comes out of the puppet's arm. The puppet then flies to the air and it charges towards the opponent at a 45 degree angle, slicing his head similar to PumKill's counter attack, and the ball bounces up and down, similar to Mexico's aftermath of his power shot. However, the puppet does not disappear, but instead waits for 3 seconds until the opponent returns, unless you are able to get the ball under control and score. Upon the opponent's return, it expels a purple gas/poison at the opponent which reverses his/her movement for 8 seconds, and also prevents the opponent's power bar from charging. The puppet then disappears. Unlock Requirements To unlock Sasori, you need to beat 20 wooden dummies in Training mode. Once you have done that, you will see a small puppet icon on the top right hand corner of the screen and you will face off with Sasori. You need to win with 3 achievements against him to unlock him. If you lose, the puppet icon will disappear and you will need to beat another 20 wooden dummies for it to reappear. Once you have unlocked him, you are free to play against Sasori anytime in Arcade. Costume Sasori wears puppet armour encasing his whole body. This protects him from 3 power shots, kicks from the opponent and also power shot effects, however, the costume is destroyed once Sasori activates his power shot. Every 5 seconds, the tail on the back of the puppet armour will jab forward right in front of it, and if the opponent is hit his controls are reversed for 3 seconds and also gets pushed back. This is an SS-rank costume and you only unlock it by unlocking Sasori. Stats *Speed =2 *Dash =2 *Jump =2 *Power=10 *Kick=10 Trivia #Sasori is a character based of 'Naruto Shippuden', and all his power shots are techniques that he uses. #He is the first character that cannot be bought for points. #His costume is the first that does not appear in Survival. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea of the Month Category:Six-Inch-Pen